Juniper's Knot
Juniper's Knot is a short visual/kinetic novel completed by Dischan Studios on April 13, 2012 on the iOS, Mac and the PC platforms, Originally intended for NaNoReNo 2012, Juniper's Knot received immense praise from avid fans around the world and is considered by many to be Dischan Studios' debut project. It is avaliable for free on the App Store or on the Juniper's Knot official site. Cover art for Juniper's Knot.png|Official cover art for Juniper's Knot. Jk.png|The visual novel title cover. Lily Castle.jpg|The fiend in a castle background. Wesley Castle.jpg|The boy in a castle background. Expressive Lily.jpg|The fiend with diverse expressions. Expressive Lily Black n White.jpg|Black and white. Characters The visual novel includes two main characters: *The Boy *The Fiend Storyline WARNING! THIS SECTION CONTAINS SPOILERS. PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. When the player first runs the visual novel, he is confronted with a run-down manor with an unknown narrator. Later, it is revealed that the unknown narrator is the fiend, who was imprisoned In a small circle of incineration for many milennia. Throughout her imprisonment, it was assumed that she accumulated a sense of hatred and despair against the world, a natural response towards her plight. Eventually, to the fiend's surprise, a young boy wanders into the area she is confined in. In order to trick the boy into coming closer, she prompts him to tell her a story to soothe her boredom. After much hesitation, the boy tells her a story about how "all fiends trick people and eat their soul." At this the fiend bursts into laughter at the misconception and realizes it's been such a long time since she last laughed. Although mildly confused about what is so funny, the boy let his hostility down just a little and requests that she tell him a story in return. The fiend then speaks of a girl she used to love, how they would spend time together and have wonderful experiences. Unfortunately, the people of the girl's town saw her as being "infected with the devil" due to the bond she shared with the fiend. This leads the townspeople to form a mob, resulting in the girl's rape and eventual death. The fiend concludes her story by telling the boy that an olive tree grew at the girl's resting place. She adds that she would've destroyed the tree completely but didn't because she did not wish to disturb the girl. (The boy turns to leave and the fiend reaches out, and her hands start to burn: it is at this time that the boy realizes the situation the fiend is stuck in. Afterwards comes the nut-cooking, and the fiend exchanges it for comp'ny till noon.) Eventually the pair comes to trust and like each other, and the boy then falls asleep. The fiend, out of frustration of being unable to sleep, throws the remaining chestnuts at him. The boy subsequently wakes up and asks why she was harnessed to the circle, however the fiend only says "it was an unjust imprisonment." She then rages Finally, the boy decides to relieve his newfound friend of her misery, and after persuading her to tell him how, it is shown that another living object must switch places with the fiend in order for her to escape. After the the fiend says "I beg you, don't betray me," ''the boy returns with an olive tree ''(Incomplete, to be continued by Yuzuru Otonashi--but it you want to continue please put it in italics. Thank you!) Future Developments